the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Dunland
Dunland is the home of the wild Dunlendings, who once lived in the fields of Rohan, until they were driven out by them. Their hatred remains through time, and the proud warriors and berserkers of Dunland yearn for the chance to revenge their ancient slight. Note: Dunland is being ruled by he dwarves of the Khazad düm and the dunland war chief. Government Traditionally, Dunland is ruled by a Warchief. The current war chief of dunland is "The_Haze" The previous player to take up the mantle of Warchief was Evil_Mogwai. As of the 17th of November, 2015, the entirety of Dunland was declared annexed by the dwarven Kingdom of Khazad-dum. Under its new governors, Dunland is ruled by a Lord and his Thane, appointed by the King of Khazad-dum. The Lord rules from the capital near North Dunland, while the Thane administers the area around the South Dunland waypoint. The war chief of dunland controls central, and middle dunland. War chief/king: "The_Haze" Lord: fearrippers Thane: TEDisLAME The current capital of Dunland is the dwarven fort of Dungathol. History The player Evil_Mogwai founded the original Dunland faction at the very dawn of the server, making a name for himself and earning the friendship of many. After a few months, however, he disappeared and did not return again until the spring of 2015. Upon his return, he founded the religion of Dunlendism and began making temples dedicated to its gods across western Middle-Earth. In this time, a handful of players ended up joining Dunland, but many were peaceful farmers and few got to actually meet Mogwai online. Ultimately, many left. In late spring and early summer of 2015, the Northshire Republic under JamesTurpin declared Dunland to be part of its domain, and Warchief Mogwai roused the spirits of many players across the server to the defense of his homeland, resulting in several battles that, by the end of the war, left Dunland in Dunlending hands and the NSR on the brink of collapse. With this, however, Mogwai had grown weary of the scheming of his peers, and so took an indefinite hiatus from the server that is yet to end to this day. The history of Dunland thus ends for a few months over the late summer and fall, until the 17th of November, 2015 when the Thane of Khazad-dum, Floonie, declared the dwarven annexation of Dunland on behalf of his father King SpoangityBob. Despite the protests of the Dark Council, the dwarves went through with their plan, and presently have two main builds in the country, one at each waypoint. Months later, on Febuary 6th 2016, and new player know as "The_Haze" joined the server and was recruited as a dunlendling by isengard officials. He soon proved to be quite the community leader as he gained many allies as well as remained loyal to his leaders. He was also able to stop a massive war by befriending he dwarves, who accepted him as a suitable leader of dunland. Just 4 weeks after he joined the server, he was coronated as the new Warchief/King of Dunland. Haze immediately began constuction a city for central dunland known as Galtrev. This progress is still underway. Players Dunlendings: * The_Haze (Warchief) * dday1944 * Evil_mogwai '''(former Warchief) * '''the__Nothingness Dwarves: * fearrippers (Lord) * TEDisLAME '''(Thane) Builds '''Dungathol (Fortress of the Duns in Khuzdul) located east from the North Dunland waypoint across a river is the dwarven capital of Dunland. The fort so far features a road from the waypoint that ends in a bridge over the river guarded by two towers, the beginnings of a wall, a quarry, a lumbermill, and a few buildings. It will be the seat of power for the dwarven period of control, as well as where any potential Dunlending players should come to discuss things with their dwarven overlords. Duneard is located near the South Dunland waypoint, and is the seat of the Thane. It features an impressive citadel flanked by a river bend set atop a hill. Note: The dwarven overlords of Dunland permit any players who desire to actually play as Dunlendings build wherever they please without retaliation, so long as their build is not within a minute's walking distance from a dwarven build. This is formal permission to bypass the server's rule regarding the radius around a build that a player can make another build. Religion In the olden days of the server, Dunlendism spread to the far corners of Middle-Earth. Temples could be found here and there from the northern Tundra all the way to the magnificent Ain al-Harad in Near Harad. As a result of the most recent server reset, however, none of these temples remain, and it is yet to be seen whether or not any of the old shamans of Dunlendism will return to the server. Category:Faction Category:Men Category:Dwarves Category:Middle Men Category:Neutral